


Together at Last

by snxkesss



Category: original character - Fandom
Genre: First Touch AU, First Touch Soulmate AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate First Touch, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snxkesss/pseuds/snxkesss
Summary: First Touch Soulmate AUWhere there’s a black stain where you and your soulmate should make first contact. Like someone has a black stain over their knuckles. That means they’re going to punch their soulmate (probably at least) upon first meeting and contact.





	Together at Last

Lajos grew up with a black hand mark on his face, he always thought positively of the mark, he thought he’d be caressed by his future lover right before they kiss.

That was, until he met his new ‘job’s leader.

His ‘job’ was at an illegally formed army in the south of England, he’d found out about it from one of his friends.

Lajos had moved to England from Poland when he was fifteen, his extended family having a few shops that made a decent amount to help Lajos’ parents move to England.

The friend who told him hadn’t been in the best place until he’d met the leader, apparently his entire life changed when he started working for the army.

Lajos hadn’t been in a good place either and thought it’d be a good idea to give it a try so he could get some training, learn a bit more English, etcetera.

When he signed up, he had no idea how his place would be confirmed or even if it’d be confirmed, all he’d had to give was his phone number, his name, his address and his passport number.

He’d had a feeling of unease one morning, he was going into town alone to get a few necessities; food, toiletries and whatever else he felt he needed.

Once he’d gotten home with his shopping, he realised he’d need to go back out for a few things he’d forgotten.

By the time he’d came back and gone back out it was getting dark and he knew he’d have to be quick to get what he needed before everything closed.

Unfortunately, as he was making his way down a shortcut to the shops, a few people cornered him under a bridge and drugged him.

When he awoke, he was somewhere he couldn’t recognise, trying to keep himself calm instead of screaming.

As he calmed, he realised he wasn’t tied up and there was an open door.

He slowly made his way to the door and looked around. The room in front of him was a dull blue, the walls, the carpet, even the pictures hanging up were some shade of that greyish blue.

“Good morning!”

A low but happy sounding voice—with a very stereotypical British accent—startled Lajos out of his thoughts. It took him a moment before he saw the figure who’d startled him and waved.

The man that’d called on him was sitting back in a large black, leather chair. He was just a bit smaller than the chair, his hair was a dulled down ginger, his eyes were dark blue and his outfit was varying in shades of purple, contrasting against the dull blue around them.

“Are you going to come and talk, Lajos?”

Lajos slowly walked out of the dark room and into the semi-brightly lit room, the leader gesturing for him to sit down in the chair adjacent. He sat down and tapped at the table anxiously, looking at the curtains, guessing it must’ve been night.

“I’m sorry you had to be kidnapped, it’s just not safe for you to see where our base is located.”

Lajos nodded, looking around, staying silent.

The leader cleared his throat, sitting up slightly.

“Are you going to speak?”.

Lajos shook his head, gesturing writing. The leader caught on and took a piece of paper and a pen from a drawer in his desk, sliding it to the silent boy.

Lajos wrote quite quickly.

‘I’m Polish, can understand English when hear.’

He obviously needed a bit of a grammar lesson, but he had the gist of it.

The leader nodded and clasped his hands together, leaning forward.

“So? That doesn’t mean you can’t speak Polish.”.

Lajos sighed through his nostrils and wrote more.

‘I am mute, can not speak.’

The leader nodded again.

“Right, I guess you can keep writing to communicate…Anyway, my name is Basil, I am the leader of this army, if you couldn’t tell.”

Lajos smiled slightly and nodded.

‘Yes, my friend told me about you, you can help me with life and take me in?’

“Yes, I can help you with your life and I can let you work here.”

Lajos smiled a lot more.

‘Thank you many! This means big to me, I really need good place because there are people bad want to kill me and I want to get away, live new life.’

Basil sighed softly, smiling softly.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here, my soldiers are the best of the best, once you’re trained, everything will be better. Also, how would you feel about voice therapy?”

Lajos teared up and smiled widely, shaking too much to write, so instead, he nodded and covered his face.

One of the things he noticed in that moment of happiness was his left hand wearing a black, leather glove reaching toward him. It made him wonder why Basil wore it.

The gloved hand patted his shoulder gently.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

Lajos snickered a bit and wiped his face dry of tears. His shaky handwriting read:

‘I’m extremely happy! Thank you many, I be eternally grateful!’

Basil was silent for a moment as he moved his hand back, clasping them together.

“I also…Noticed something about your face…”

Lajos looked down, raising a hand to cover the large black handprint that covered the right side of his face. He didn’t write anything else, he just covered the mark.

Basil nodded, thinking of how embarrassed Lajos must’ve felt.

“It’s alright, it’s nothing to be ashamed of…! You’ll see many people with soulmate marks in the weirdest places.”

Lajos sat back a tad, letting his hand side off his face slowly, looking down at the floor.

Basil stood, gesturing for him to follow.

“Why don’t I show you around, hm? Get you familiar with the place?”

Lajos nodded and stood, following Basil as he made his way out of the office.

The two walked around the base for some time, only the night duty soldiers being around as it was past seven which was the standard time for the shift change.

Once Basil had taken Lajos around the entire base, he took him to the dayshift sleeping quarters.

“You’ll have the choice in a few days to decide what you want to work in and whether you want to work during the day or night.”

Lajos smiled and bowed slightly to say ‘thank you’.

Basil bowed back and left Lajos to settle in.

After a good eight months, the two had grown a special bond, Lajos had become that close to Basil that within that small period of time he’d been promoted to Basil’s second in command.

Lajos had also began to speak in small chunks, he’d say normal things like ‘hello’, ‘how are you?’, simple things. The two were so happy when he’d said his first ‘hello’.

They worked on most projects together, sometimes when they had nothing to do, Lajos would teach Basil some beginners sign language.

Eventually, Basil had gotten more comfortable around Lajos and his soldiers, so he’d decided to take his glove off, revealing his soulmate mark to all.

Lajos was surprised to say the least, he began to think that maybe _he_ would be his soulmate, that once Basil was comfortable enough, he’d caress his face, taking away the hideous mark covering half of his face.

He wasn’t going to rush things, though.

It did take time for Basil to stop permanently wearing the glove, he’d keep wearing it for meetings and what not until he mustered up the courage to go to one without it.

He felt a lot more comfortable without it.

Despite the progression, Basil never touched Lajos’ skin, he’d always make sure that if he was, he was definitely touching his clothes.

Lajos was getting so excited for the moment Basil would confess his love or at least bring him in for a kiss and hold his face, skin-on-skin contact.

About two months after the glove was permanently off, they had gotten into a few fights, nothing big, just small rants about the tiniest things.

That was, until at the end of that month.

The two had gotten into a massive argument as they were doing their nightly round together. Neither of them remembered what was said to start the argument, but they both knew it was Basil who started it.

Around halfway through the argument, Lajos’ throat had began to get sore from the excessive amount of talking, so he’d ended up stopping so he could rest his voice.

Basil, of course, made fun of him, saying that he was weak and that if he was strong, he’d force himself to speak, even if it hurt.

And Lajos did. He screamed at the top of his lungs, in a broken voice, on the verge of tears:

“I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!”

He’d burst into tears, forcing himself to continue.

“BUT OBVIOUSLY NOT IF YOU’RE MAKING FUN OF ME!”

This did upset Basil, in two ways; he was saddened that Lajos thought he had feelings for him and he was angered that he’d continued, that he was basically told that another person knew his feelings more than himself.

This ignited a fire inside Basil. He grasped the cuff of Lajos’s left sleeve, wrapping his hand firmly around his wrist and slapped him across the face with his other hand.

Skin. On. Skin.

It took them both a moment to register what had happened. Their soulmate marks began to fade in only under ten seconds after the impact.

They were both horrified and delighted. Delighted that they’d finally found their partner, horrified that it’d happen via a slap.

Basil almost instantly apologised, letting go of Lajos and letting him slump down onto the floor, holding his cheek and crying silently.

Basil leaned down and held his hand over Lajos’ in an attempt to comfort him, speaking in a slow and relaxed tone and a soft voice.

Lajos was too overstimulated by the situation to know what he was saying, but after he knew Basil had stopped, he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him.

Basil didn’t know how else to react than to hug back gently.

A soft and croaky ‘I love you’ came from Lajos as he stuffed his face into Basil’s coat.

A shaky ‘I love you too’ replied.


End file.
